Saving OZ
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Wicked Based on the Musical. ElphabaFieyro...When all is well and Elphaba and Fieyro are finally living happily ever after, OZ is in need of help...and Elphaba is needed. RR!
1. Undying But True

A/n: I am so knew at this Wicked Fan fiction but I loved the book and the play inspired me to write a fanfic. Okay, my favorite couple is Elphaba/Fieyro. I do like Nessa and Boq, but unfortunately I can't fit that into this story but I will make another story based off that couple. But, this is my first Wicked Fic so be gentle. Very gentle, some things might not match up but I read the script so I am starting now.

Chapter 1: Undying But True

Elphaba stood in the castle in Kiamo Ko. Fieyro's family owned it and it was quite loving when you got use to it. Elphaba often stayed in the house for fear of rain. She missed OZ. She missed the way the flowers grew. She missed Shiz. Fieyro still in the scarecrow form, stood next to her staring at the tall mountains against the glistling lake. He had been with Elphaba because he loved her. He loved her no matter what she looked like and Elphaba loved Fieyro no matter what he looked like.

"I wish I could just tell Glinda how much I miss her?" Elphaba said breaking the silence. Fieyro looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you do. I wish I could tell her also." Fieyro implied looking at his straw hands.

"Fieyro, I am sorry." Elphaba said looking into his eyes.

"For what?"

"Look at you. I know you didn't want to be a scarecrow. I wanted to save you, so bad. I screamed your name a thousand times. I chanted and just chanted and look." Elphaba cried.

"Don't worry about it. You saved me, which is all that matters. I don't care that I am in the straw form." Fieyro said. Elphaba looked into his eyes and kissed him. The evening casted and Fieyro and Elphaba eat dinner in the dining room. Once dinner was finished, they often read a book together trying to find something to pass the time of this bored life in the castle. Fieyro implied they head to bed while the ran poured. It would kept Elphaba mind off of what would happen if she stepped outside. Lying in bed, Fieyro wrapped Elphaba up in his arms tightly falling asleep hoping for a better day.

Elphaba walked down the yellow brick road looking around her seeing the muchkins looking at her. They were chanting a medley in the far distance. Elphaba started to recited the chants that she had heard.

"Ta…hea…la dom…fae…lom dim…jae…" Repeating that chant over and over again, she was scared of her surroundings. Would they hurt her? Pour water on her to melt? They weren't threating her, not doing anything but chanting from the trees and the flowers. Seeing a bubble arriving from the distance, Elphaba smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Elphaba?" Glinda said stepping to her.

"Glinda, where is Fieyro?" Elphaba asked her.

"You must save him, then save us! OZ is in need of you. Elphaba wake up, say the chant to him. Change him, then flee here, and change us." Glinda said to her.

"Ta…hea…la dom…fae…lom dim…jae…" She said again waking from her dream. It was vivid in what she had to do.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Fieyro said sitting up next to her.

"Ta…hea…la dom…fae…lom dim…jae…" She said in a trance. Fieyro felt a funny feeling in his stomach. Something was happening, he looked at his hands They turned from straw to skin, regular skin of a human. He felt his face, no grainy texture.

"I'm…I'm human again." He said with a tear in his eyes. "Elphaba, what did you do dear?"

"Fieyro? Your…your skin, your face, it's you again." Elphaba said hugging him. He hugged her back. "Fieyro, I said a chant, in my dream. Glinda said, help him then help us in OZ."

"Honey, did you hear this chant in the dream?" Fieyro asked.

"I just said I did." Elphaba said. "Maybe it was a sign."

"You said a chant. You looked like you were in a trance and then I looked at myself and saw a scarecrow no more." Fieyro said.

"Glinda is sending me a sign." Elphaba replied looking at Fieyro with her blue eyes.

"Glinda, dear, how can she send you a sign? She thinks your dead." Fieyro implied.

"Listen, maybe she doesn't know she is sending me a sign. Maybe she is praying. Maybe OZ is in trouble and she is wishing I was there to help her." Elphaba told herself.

"But, why would she say 'help him'? She doesn't even know I am alive, let alone was a scarecrow." Fieyro said grabbing Elphaba's green hand.

"I don't know but I think OZ is in trouble and she needs my help." Elphaba responded.

"Elphaba, we can't leave. You know that." Fieyro said.

"I can't just no. I had this feeling when I knew Nessa was in trouble and looked what happened to her." Elphaba said.

"I know. You were right, but what happens when you and I arrive there together? They are going to melt you and Glinda is going to fall for me again and I am not going to deal with that." Fieyro said crossing his arms.

"I can't just forget about it. I mean I changed you back, that has to be a sign." Elphaba said standing up. She saw her broom leaning against the wall and her pointed hat hanging on the coat rack.

"Your right, we can't forget it. But do you want to ruin the lifetime we have together. If we go back its over. Gone!" Fieyro said standing up. He had so much heat and passion in his eyes.

"Fieyro, I understand, but this may be time to set it straight. Glinda and I were friends when we did depart. She took the Grimmie. Boq was a tinman. You were a…scarecrow." She said reminding herself of the past. Fieyro looked at her and stood up. He hugged her tightly not letting go. "The spell, the one I put on you. I screamed your name over and over again. I couldn't lose you. I thought I lost you. I said 'don't let his bones break'. I cried, thinking I lost you. I lost Nessa. Doctor Dillamond was not here anymore. You were sentenced to death." She cried in his chest.

"It's okay, I am here. You saved me, you saved me and I am so glad you did. Thank you, I love you for it." Fieyro cried to her. Elphaba smiled as she looked up to Fieyro's face.

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that!" Elphaba hugged him harder.

"Now, do you still want to go to OZ?" Fieyro smiled at her.

"Not without another sign. How do I know this is a true sign? I don't know." Elphaba said sitting on the bed.

"I have no reason to believe that this is a sign. Yes, my true form is back, but the chant from your dream could have just come to you like a ray of sun shining from the sky. That's the way you came to me." Fieyro smiled to her.

"Sleeping isn't possible now that I am thinking about this. Plus, you just told me you loved me. I couldn't sleep anyways." Elphaba laughed.

"Well, how about we go downstairs and sit by the warm fire, and read a book?" Fieyro implied. Elphaba smiled.

"You know my weakness." Elphaba laughed standing. "And you should know, I couldn't turn down such a offer."

"Lets go then." Fieyro said looking at her.

Glinda stood in her room looking into her mirror at her reflection. She had bags under her eyes and her blonde hair was ragged and in a simple ponytail. She touched the mirror with her pale hand. She didn't want to live anymore. They were taking over OZ. And for all she knew, it wasn't over.

A/n: I didn't like Fieyro as a scarecrow. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. It's Hard Not To Think

A/n: Okay, let me start out first with this…

**Queenbeth2:** Okay, thank you for the review, I am glad you like my story. You will see more.

**Gabsgrl:** Also, thanks for the review.

**PaLM TRee 101:** Thank you for the typo fix. I would have never found it. Thank you for the comment. Also this is based of the musical.

**Lauren:** Thanks!

A/n: Okay, now that those are done, I want to thank all of you who read the story, even the ones who didn't review. Now, this is only the second chapter so don't flame please. This chapter also has implied sexual situations but no actual description of it.

Chapter 2: It's Hard Not to Think

The rain fell once again at Kiamo Ko, as it did every day. Fiyero said at the dining table staring at a book about school in a far land. Elphaba stood at the sink staring out the window. She had never felt so much pain in here life, but that dream was real to her. Like Glinda was sending out messages for her to save all of OZ. Fiyero knew it was killing her deep inside. She wanted to do something but to jeopardize they're freedom would mean jail or worst.

"Elphie, listen, I know it hurts. I hurt to…" Fiyero said fading off.

"What if she really is in trouble? What if she could die?' Elphaba said. Fiyero didn't say a word. "If only, if only I could fly from here to her. Just for a moment."

"I know." Fiyero said. He stood behind her and looked out the window seeing the rain had stopped. "Would you like to take a walk? The rain stopped. I will take the umbrella just in case."

"Sounds okay." Elphaba replied slightly. She placed her pointed hat on and she grabbed her black cloak. Fiyero didn't put any coat on but grabbed the umbrella from the hall closet. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. They walked toward the door and headed outside to the cloud covered sun. Elphaba gripped Fiyero's hand tighter worried that the rain would fall. Fiyero let go of her head and lifted his left hand opening the black umbrella. He grabbed her hand once again and then walked with her down the castle side. They saw trees and flowers and glass as green as Elphaba's skin.

"This is beautiful, just like you." Fiyero said smiling. Elphaba smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I think that we should spend tonight, alone in our room together." Elphaba implied. Fiyero smiled kissing her lips slightly and nodded.

Glinda now sitting in the bottom of the dark closet of the Emerald City castle. She clenched the Grimmie in her hand. That is what they wanted. They wanted to tear her to pieces and then take the book. She opened it looking for a spell, maybe even one to bring back Elphaba. She searched the book with wided eyes seeing a spell a strong spell, but would it work, would it really bring back Elphaba.

"Ta…mo…li…ko…hanm…" repeating the spell. She closed her eyes praying that this would work. In Kiamo Ko, Elphaba and Fiyero lay next to each in their huge comfortable bed. Fiyero's tannish skin collided with Elphaba's emerald skin.

"Your beautiful." Fiyero said holding her tight against him.

"I am so glad that you saw passed the color of my skin." Elphaba smiled looking at him while her black hair laid across the white pillow. The covers covered them up and they laid warmly together.

"I have always seen passed your color." He said. Elphaba snuggled into him more.

"Do you think of the future? Of what is to come of us?" She asked

"I know what is going to happen in the future." Fiyero said. Elphaba looked at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, we are going to have little Fiyero's and little Elphaba's running around this castle." Fiyero laughed tickling her. She smiled.

"You know, back at Shiz, I never ever though I would meet anyone, then you showed up, but of course Glinda grabbed you then you fell for me." Elphaba laughed.

"Because your so irresistible." Fiyero smiled.

"I know." Elphaba laughed back.

"Maybe we should eat something. I want you fat and plumb. Your to skinny." Fiyero smiled. Elphaba stood up sliding her black nightgown on. Fiyero placed only a pair of pants on.

"Apples cut seem good. With orange juice, yummy." Elphaba said rubbing her stomach. Fiyero laughed placing his arms around her. In Emerald City, Glinda still sat in the same spot she was in. Elphaba had not shown up. The spell had not worked but what if she said it wrong? Maybe she pronounced it wrong. Or maybe it was another reason.

"Elphaba, why aren't you here? I looked over the grimmie over and over, pronouncing it as many ways as possible. What's wrong? Are you not died? I saw the hat, the elixir, and your gone. Aren't you?" Glinda said crying. A knock on the door of the closet, Glinda stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She reached for the handle and opened the door revealing a short munchkin.

"Miss Glinda? I have news, dire news." The young man said.

"Sit down, what is your name?" Glinda asked.

"I am Jack. Miss, there is a goat outside running around the yellow brick road looking for the wicked witch of the west." Jack said.

"A goat? Dr. Dillamond…" Glinda said before running out the road seeing a road and a tall goat walking.

"Elphaba!" Dr. Dillamond yelled.

"Clam down, come with me." Glinda said worried that they were coming again.

"Alright, where is Miss Elphaba?" Dr. Dillamond asked looking around. They started to walk back toward the castle.

"Doctor, she is died." Glinda said.

"No, I just saw a vision of her. She was in a land of trees and…and there is a man with her." He said.

"Doctor, I thought that the wizard, I thought he made you stupid." Glinda said as she sat down nervous he was going to get mad at her.

"Well, this morning, well, not to long ago, I woke up not knowing what happened and that is when I saw the vision of Elphaba. There was also so chanting in the background off the vision. It was something like, Ta…mo…li…ko…hanm… or some sort." He said.

"The spell…" Glinda said.

"What spell?" He asked.

"A few hours ago, I recited that spell trying to make Elphaba to come back to life. Maybe it was a wrong spell." Glinda said searching for the grimmie now.

"Well, one thing is for sure, I don't think Elphaba's dead. She is alive, for sure." Dr. Dillamond replied.

"Doctor, how do you know for sure?" Glinda said.

"Was there ever any proof that she died? Her body?" he asked.

"No…she melted." She said.

"Was there a puddle?" Doctor Dillamond asked.

"No, just her hat and the bottle of elixir she carried." Glinda said.

"You see, she is alive."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba who was sitting under a tree on a rock. She was drawing the beautiful green landscape around her. Fiyero was chopping firewood about 20 feet away from her. Finally for the first time in both of they're lives, they felt normal.

"Elphaba darling, would you like fish for dinner?" He asked looking at her.

"Fish? Sure why not?" Elphaba laughed. Fiyero looked up at the sky and saw clouds rolling in.

"Elphaba, you should head in, it is bound to rain any minute, here take the umbrella." Fiyero said holding out the black umbrella. She stood up and grabbed it then opened it. She kissed Fiyero then headed into the house. Fiyero finished chopping the wood and catch a few fish then brought it in just it time for it to rain. Elphaba sat at the table cutting the veggies for dinner.

"It smells good in here. Are you making a stew for dinner also?" Fiyero asked her.

"Yes, I thought it would be a good touch." She looked at him smiling. But the more she thought of pushing the image of Glinda hurting out of her mind. The more she thought about it.


	3. The Message of Hope

A/n: Okay, chapter 3 is here.

Chapter 3: The Message for Hope

Elphaba sat in front of the fire Fiyero built up. She felt the warm heated flames on her face. She remembered the night she left Oz with Fiyero. She hid in the trapped door of her castle. He came as a scarecrow. She didn't care, she loved him.

"So, how is it a girl like you fell in love with me?" Fiyero asked leaning against the doorframe of the entrance of the room.

"Well, ever since the first time I saw you at the Ozdust, I knew I loved you. You were so cute with that bad boy look." Elphaba laughed snuggling into the blanket.

"Hey! Can you blame me?" Fiyero said sitting down next to her by the fire. "Dancing through life, skimming the surface. Gliding where turf is smooth." Fiyero gently sang in her ear. She smiled.

"Kiss me to fiercely, hold me to tight." Elphaba sang into his ear. She kissed him and they lay in each other's arms. "I love you."

"Oh Elphaba darling, I love you." Fiyero said holding her tight. In Emerald City, Glinda sat in the study with Dr. Dillamond looking through books that were left from the Wizard's departure.

"Doctor, how do we know for sure that she is not dead?" Glinda said as it brought back pain.

"There was nothing, no body, no puddle…she is alive. What we need to do is find where she might be hiding. And how was the man that was in my vision?" He asked.

"Fiyero…it might be Fiyero!" Glinda said jumping around. "You see, the sentenced him to death but his body was never found either. Do you think perhaps they faked they're death?"

"Could be possible. Everyone in Oz was looking them. I mean, if they just wanted to be together, then maybe they did fake their death afraid of being ripped apart. I didn't know Fiyero well but he was in my class briefly and he seemed very sly and slick like he could slide by anyone with anyone by his side. Honestly, they are hiding somewhere and we need to find them. This great force that you say could take over all Oz, is arriving soon, I can feel it in my horns. We need to find her and fast." He said.

"But, where?" Glinda wondered.

"Does Fiyero have a past? Where his family is located?" Dr. Dillamond asked.

"I may look it up in old Shiz files. I mean they could have it. They kept all my old records. Well, maybe that is because I am popular." Glinda smiled.

"Don't hold your breath." Dr. Dillamond said looking down. Glinda looked away.

"I will bubble to Shiz and see if they have anything on Fiyero at all." Glinda stood up and start to walk out. "Make yourself at home, don't eat all the paper here, okay?" As Glinda bubbled over to Shiz, she saw the new headmaster, Madam Munich waiting for her. Madam Morrible had been held into contention.

"Glinda!" Madam Munich said. "I found the files you needed." She said. Glinda landed and looked at her.

"Anything?" She asked taking the papers from her hands.

"Yes, plenty. It seems that he use to live in the Vinkus that was his main home. He also had a summer home in the Clash Hills. There was one place that was on this list, Kiamo Ko, it says on here it is vacant. No one lives there." She said.

"Thank you Madam Munich, I am sure this information will come in handy." Glinda said taking off in her bubble. As she returned to the library of the castle, she sat down next to Dr. Dillamond.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Yes, they might be hiding in Kiamo Ko. I think I am going to fly there in my bubble." Glinda said.

"No, that might scare her off." He said.

"Doctor, the wizard is gone, what harm could it do to bring her back? I mean, she can help us." Glinda said standing.

"Alright, you go and tell her and Fiyero. I will prepare here. This is war, war on he flying Monkey's of Oz!" Fiyero and Elphaba lay in bed late into the night sleeping in each other's arms. Glinda arrived in the foyer of the castle. Not knowing where they were, she slowly walked the castle silently whispering Elphaba's name.

"Elphie?" She whispered. No answer, she walked up the stairs and searched the rooms of the castle. Finally finding the last and final door on the top floor, she opened it slightly peaking in looking around. The room was dark but she saw two silhouette figures lying on the bed. She knew exactly who it was. "Elphie!" She said in a high whisper. Elphaba opened her eyes slightly not knowing anything at first. Then she looked up and saw a figure at the door. She was scared.

"Fiyero!" She screamed in fear. He shot straight up and looked around seeing the figure and he stood up but before he rushed to the door, Glinda spoke up.

"You guys, it is me." Glinda said. Elphaba turned on the light and saw a face she never though she would see again.

"Glinda!" Elphaba said running to Glinda's arms.

"Oh Elphie, I thought you were dead. Both of you." She replied.

"Fiyero and I have lived her for some time." Elphaba said. Glinda turned and looked at Fiyero. He looked down.

"It's alright Fiyero. I understood. You love her. But that is not why I am here. After I realized you two were alive, I needed to find you. To tell you that I need

Your help Elphie. More then ever." Glinda said hugging her. Elphaba overwhelmed hugged Glinda and squeezed her tight. Fiyero looked at the two of them puzzled.

"Glinda, what are you doing here? What kind of trouble are you in?" Fiyero asked worried.

"The monkey's! Their taking over Oz." Glinda said.

"No, that's not possible." Elphaba said pulling away from Glinda.

"It's possible." Glinda cried.

"They would never hurt anyone." Elphaba said going to Fiyero.

"Well, Elphie they are. I need your help. Help to save Oz." Glinda cried. Elphaba looked at her and saw the tears flowing from her eyes.

"I knew that dream was true." Elphaba said.

"What dream?" Glinda inquired looking up.

"Elphie had a dream about you needing help in Oz. I said we shouldn't go. It wasn't safe." Fiyero said.

"What will Oz think if I go back?" Elphaba said.

"We will tell the truth. Clear the air." Glinda said.

"I am afraid that it isn't enough." Elphaba said, "But I will go with you we will fight them off."

"And I will join Elphaba. We are a pair." Fiyero smiled.

"Alright, we will go by bubble now." Glinda said.

"No, I think we should leave in the morning. It is the middle of the night." Elphaba inquired looking out the window.

"Yes, good idea." Glinda smiled.

"We can put you in the room down the hall." Fiyero said.

"Alright, thank you." Glinda said. Elphaba smiled.

"I will take you there." Elphaba said. Glinda nodded as Elphaba walked down the hall with Glinda. As they enter the room, Glinda sits on the bed.

"So, Elphie, have you…had sex with him?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, come on." Elphaba looked at her.

"You can tell me." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, we are in love Glinda. We honestly didn't mean for it to happen." Elphaba said

"I know, after both of you were gone, I understand why." Glinda said looking down.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said leaning on the frame of the door.

"Yes, Fiyero darling?" Elphaba asked.

"We should get going to bed." He said. She nodded and smiled at Glinda.

"Will you be okay for the night?" Elphaba asked Glinda. She nodded. After a bit the lights in the house were off and Elphaba and Fiyero layed in bed.

"Fiyero, I love you." Elphaba said.

"Oh, I love you." Fiyero said kissing her. Soon, their passionate love would be heard throughout the house waking Glinda up.


	4. Raining on Sunday

A/n: All right, chapter 3 was so boring so I am making it up to you and causing some interesting events to happen.

Chapter 4: Raining on Sunday

"Will it ever stop raining?" Glinda said sitting by the window seal watching the rain.

"The rain will stop in time Glinda." Fiyero said reading a book called '101 Ways to Love Yourself By: Fiyero Tiggular'. Elphaba looked at Fiyero and smiled.

"The rain is boring. Do have anything interesting around here?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, no there isn't anything to do but sit around, think, and read. We have tons of books." Elphaba said looking at a book that said 'Blonde's in their natural habitat.'

"Books? Books…" She laughed. "Since when were you smart Fiyero? You hated reading books remember?"

"Well, that was before Elphaba opened my eyes and I saw what I was missing." Fiyero said.

"Yeah, nothing." Glinda said. "Do you have any of the Ozmapoiltion magazine's around here?"

"Nope, sorry. We don't read that garbage." Fiyero said still reading the book.

"Garbage! Learning about interesting people in the entertainment isn't garbage." Glinda stood up and paced.

"Glinda, we need to remain calm. The rain will stop. If you want, you can give me one of your weird makeovers. It will at least shut you up." Elphaba said.

"Makeover! Did I hear makeover? I didn't bring my makeup kit. Fiyero, your mother lived here didn't she have a makeup kit?" Glinda asked.

"Why the hell do I know? Are you implying something?" Fiyero said sitting up straight.

"No, why would you say that?" Glinda asked looking at him.

"Well, you asked me where it was and I thought you were implying that I used her makeup or something. Not that I would or not. Does facial cream count as makeup?" Fiyero asked looking at Elphaba. Glinda and Elphaba ignored him. He shook his head and said, "It's in the lower bathroom." Fiyero went back to the book.

"Okay, come on Elphie." Glinda said grabbing her hand and heading to the lower bathroom. Elphie followed her and they ended up doing her makeup.

"Glinda, are you almost done?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie, you can't rush beauty, but in your case, you're done." Glinda said helping her stand up to look in the mirror. "Fiyero is going to love you."

"Correction, Fiyero likes me no matter what I look like and this makeup isn't going to change anything." Elphaba said looking at Glinda.

"Well, I still think you look beautiful and no matter what you look like, you will always be my friend." Glinda hugged Elphaba. "Oh Elphie! I have an idea! I want to make you and Fiyero a romantic dinner. It seems like it's going to rain all day, and I need to do something. I am bored out of my mind."

"Oh Glinda, I don't know. I don't think that you giving Fiyero and I a romantic dinner is such a good idea. Remember, you and Fiyero were once engaged." Elphaba said.

"Oh please! You know I am over him." Glinda said.

"Alright, alright. Lets go see what Fiyero is doing." Elphaba said walking out of the room towards the library. When they walked in, Fiyero looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello dear, Glinda, you changed her. I love her without make up." He said standing up and walking over to Elphaba and kissing her. She said and pulled away. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the table, she wiped off the lipstick and the eye shadow and anything that didn't make her look real. Glinda shook her head and stood there.

"I am throwing you two a romantic dinner." She said smiled. Fiyero still looked at Elphaba nodded and grabbed Elphie's hand. They walked up the stairs.

"Glinda, call us when dinner is ready." Elphaba said not even looking at her. They entered the bedroom leaving all their worries behind. Four hours later, Glinda went prancing up the stairs of the castle.

"La…la...la, la. You'll be popular. Just not quite as popular as me!" She sang finally reaching the top of the steps. As she got to Fiyero and Elphaba's door, she knocked lightly hearing faint sounds in the distance. "You guys. Dinner will me ready in like 15 minutes." Glinda said.

"We…will…be…out…in…a…few…minutes…" Elphaba said through moaning breaths. Glinda shook her head and went downstairs to the dining room. As she entered, she lit two candles that were in the middle of the room. She also had a boom box on the tray that was carrying the covered food. Elphaba and Fiyero stumbled down the stairs in wrinkled clothes and messed up hair. Fiyero walked over to the mirror and looked in it.

"Fiyero! You're such a sexy beast. Never change!" Fiyero said pointing in the mirror smiling. Glinda laughed at him and gestured for Fiyero and Elphaba to sit down. They both did and Glinda stared to pour the wine while the music played. "Go, and hunt her, and find her, and kill her! Good fortune witch hunters!" Fiyero sang to the music. Elphaba looked at Fiyero with a shocked look on her face. "What! It's a catchy tune." Fiyero said.

"Oh! Oops! That is the wrong CD." Glinda said holding up a CD case which said 'Glinda's Hate Elphaba Mix' "That was when I was going through my terrible phase."

"Obviously." Elphaba said.

"Lets see, here we have gourmet Chicken that was made with smiles and rainbows with love from me." Glinda said.

"Please Glinda, your being way to perky." Elphaba said rubbing her head of the headache she had.

"Perky, I haven't even had my daily dose of coffee." Glinda said referring to the happy pills she takes.

"Isn't the point of having a romantic dinner for Fiyero and I for us to be alone?" Elphaba asked trying to push her out.

"Well, yes that's true." Glinda said hanging her head low. "I can come with you if you want."

"Glinda, come on. Don't do this. You can join us for dessert okay?" Fiyero said.

"Fine, I will just go sit by the fire and watch the rain." Glinda said walking to the living room. She sat in front of the fire and forget about anything that was troubling her.

"Fiyero, we have to do something. She is so lonely. I mean…" Elphaba faded off.

"I understand. I broke her heart." Fiyero said looking down.

"So, are you having second thoughts? You still love Glinda don't you? I knew it was way to good to be true…" Elphaba said wiping the small tears that were escaping her eyes.

"Elphaba! Elphaba…no sweetie, I am not having second thoughts. I am just thinking about how, how I broke her heart by not telling her I loved you sooner. I loved you when…when we took that lion cub to the forest. You looked at me, I looked at you. Then you went to the Emerald city. Things turned out bad and the next time you saw me I was engaged with Glinda. See that is why I wanted to end things sooner. Cause if I did find you, which I did, I was going to profess my undying love to you. My undying devotion and joy for you. And no matter how much I think about it, I realize that I did break her heart. But one thing I will never regret, is falling madly and deeply in love with you." Fiyero said holding Elphaba in his arms. Fiyero looked at her and kissed her. She smiled and they started to eat.

"Glinda?" Elphaba called from the dining room. Glinda entered and smiled trying to wipe the lonely look of her face.

"Yes, do you need something?" Glinda asked.

"Join us for dinner." Elphaba said. Fiyero smiled at her.

"Really?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah." They sat down and ate dinner and then entered the living room to the warm fire. Glinda sat on the couch and smiled. Elphaba lay in the arms of Fiyero. Elphaba looked at the table that was in the far corner of the room and saw a black tape. Glinda wasn't paying any attention to anything as her bubbly, blonde hair was fluttering in the firelight.

"Glinda? What's that?" Elphaba said sitting up.

"What's what? Glinda said looking up.

"That tape." Elphaba said. Glinda stood up like she was rushing.

"Uh…nothing." Glinda said trying to slink away to it.

"Nothing huh?" Elphaba said getting to it before Glinda waving the tape in her face.

"Please can I have it?" Glinda asked nicely not like she was joking.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked standing up.

"Nothing…if I tell you, will…will you promise not to laugh?" Glinda said worried.

"Of course." Elphaba and Fiyero said at the same time. She grabbed the tape and placed it in the VCR on the counsel. She pressed the play button and they all sat down on the couch.

"La…la…la. You'll be popular…" You see Glinda looking into a small mirror on the tape. "Oh Glinda, you look beautiful. Stay that way cutie Piute." Glinda said to herself. It must have been the night she was at the Ozdust. "Oh gosh, Fiyero! Oh Fiyero! I love you so much." This made Glinda blush again to the site of saying she loved Fiyero again. "I am waiting." She said laying on the bed laughing. Of course she was talking to herself on the video but it didn't matter. Glinda had posters on her wall of…Fiyero.

"Glinda, why are there pictures of me?" Fiyero asked.

"Sorry, I was obsessed." Glinda said. It was official. Glinda Uplands of the Upper Uplands was in love with herself.

"Glinda, why did you make a tape of yourself…talking to yourself?" Elphaba asked.

"I was going threw my bubbly stage. Plus, Fiyero puts that effect on you. And also, I thought it would be fun to tape my life." Glinda laughed smiling at him.

"Man, I am good!" Fiyero said flipping his hair. Well at least trying. "Remember that?'

"Oh gosh! I was taught that the night Glinda was obsessed with saying it was tomorrow." Elphaba said.

"Hey, it still catches the guys." Glinda laughed.

"Elphaba didn't catch me with hair flipping." Fiyero smiled.

"You guys, this is so much fun. Being together as friends again. Well, before everything happened." Elphaba smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Oh goodness, what am I going to tell Oz?" Glinda asked.

"Well, we will figure that out when the time comes. I hope the wizard doesn't try anything." Elphaba said.

"Oh, he won't." Glinda said fixing her nails.

"Why do you say that?' Fiyero asked.

"Because, I sent him away." Glinda said.

"Well, hopefully tomorrow it will stop raining and we can leave." Elphaba said.

"Yeah."

"Oh Elphie, Dr. Dillamond is back." Glinda said surprising both Fiyero and Elphaba.


End file.
